Right Under Her Nose
by Magical Candy
Summary: Since I suck at summaries, I'm just going to tell you that you'll love the story if: you like Ron Weasley, you like romance and mystery, and/or good and planned story lines. Enjoy!


Stella took one last wave at her mother and hopped aboard the Hogwarts express with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, her three best friends. If there was anything she couldn't wait to do, it was to get to Hogwarts, the safest school in the wizarding world. You see, only last year had Voldemort risen once again with the blood of Harry Potter, and he had even taken the life of a student who came across his path. Albus Dumbledore, as they say, was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared. This is why, at the moment, Hogwarts was Stella's favorite place to be. "YOUCH! Ron, my foot!" she wailed as Ron stepped right on her toe, as he always did. She'd swear he was as accident-prone as Neville Longbottom. "Sorry." Ron said as usual. The four of them and the two cats, Alastair and Crookshanks, managed to find a compartment all to theirselves. As Stella sat down, her white cat with orange stripes curled up in her lap and purred as she scratched him behind the ears. "Hey there, Alastair." She could hear Ron's stomache growling. "Wonder when that trolly will come by?" Ron said. Hermione and Stella rolled their eyes. "Ron, your always eating!" Hermione said in a bossy tone. Harry just grinned. "You just had a sandwich at the station to hold you off until dinner! We haven't even taken off yet and here you are saying 'When's that trolly commin?' You can't possibly be serious." Stella stated. Ron smirked. "Well, I am."  
The whole train ride was pleasent after the trolly came along to shut Ron and his stomache up. "Ron, did Fred and George buy you those new dress robes yet?" Harry asked suddenly. He had given Fred and George his 1,000 galleons for the Triwizard Tournament last summer to buy anything they wanted as long as they got Ron new dress robes. Ron shook his head. "Nope. Not yet. They said I wouldn't need them because there wouldn't be a Yule Ball anytime soon anyway. And I bet if they did, the robes would have lace and crap again." Ron frowned and sighed. "Oh, come on, Ron. Your dress robes weren't that bad, huh?" said Stella in an attempt to cheer him up.  
The rest of the way was just for the four friends to catch up on their summer holiday until they arrived at Hogwarts. "The Dursleys are still the same as ever. As you can tell I enjoy it here better." Harry said mournfully. "Harry, I really think you should move in with one of your friends. Like Ron." Stella suggested. Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, Harry, we could be brothers or something!" Harry grinned, he had never felt so welcome in any house as he had in the Weasleys'. "Well, my parents wanted to know what happened to my teeth," Hermione said. "I couldn't think of anything to say. I just said 'What teeth?'" Everyone laughed. "Maybe your parents could help my dad, Hermione. We were building a treehouse and when Mum offered to help him he refused, so when he nailed a board in loose he fell through it and now he's missing one of his front teeth. It's hilarious when he smiles." Stella said. Everyone laughed again. The whole ride went this way.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry waved as they all put on their robes, pins, and scarves. "'Ay there," Hagrid shouted back. "First years, this way please! Follow me." Harry, Stella, Ron, and Hermione followed Neville and Seamus to the carriages which would carry them to their fifth year at Hogwarts. They took their seats and the long array of carriages were on their way up the path to Hogwarts. When the carriages stopped to let them all out, they hopped out of their seats, through the entrance hall, and into the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall, where the usual feast would be heald.  
  
"G'night, Harry. G'night, Ron." Stella and Hermione said as the boys and girls left for their dorms. They all slept and dreamed peacefully.  
The next morning at breakfast when the mail came, only 11 people got letters. Out of them were Hermione, who received the Daily Prophet, Neville with a letter from his grandmother, Pansy Parkinson with the Daily Prophet, and Stella who got a letter with no address. She flipped it over, still no address. Ron took the letter and smelled it. "It smells like a love letter, Stella." Ron winked. Stella opened the letter, and having experience with howlers, opened it slowly. When no sound came out, she opened it all the way. She read aloud to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, keeping out of earshot of everyone else. It read:  
  
Dearest,  
  
Your scent is that of a flower  
freshly bloomed  
your beauty stands higher than a tower  
that is superior to me  
though you may not see  
when you come near  
my heart fills with glee  
  
Signed,  
Someone who loves you 


End file.
